


Don't Run If You Can't Hide

by HanJisungStan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gay, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Mercenaries, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanJisungStan/pseuds/HanJisungStan
Summary: Stray Kids. They aren't a musical group, they aren't some type of organization to help lost children find homes. They're an underground gang that spend their days doing jobs- jobs that aren't offered to the public.The boys have learned what happens in this life style. They've endured it's downfalls, and it's triumphs. But have they really thought of what the worst case scenario is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like, I don't know how to describe this other than it's a gang au but the members are basically all gay (minus Jeongin) and they do stuff?
> 
> You most likely read the tags and shyed away from this fic, but most of the violence happens later on in the story.
> 
> I'm very sorry I'm bad at explanations.
> 
> Anywho I'm working on more chapters as we speak and I hope you enjoy!!!

[Chan's Point of View]

   "Everybody up! Meeting in 35 minutes" I flick the lightswitch on. Groans fill the air, asking for five more minutes and in a few cases, curses in hopes of me being electrocuted by the light switch. I hear someone's head hit the bunk slat above them. Judging by the "fucking hell" that follows I'm pretty sure it was Felix's head. 

   I walk over to the other side of the room and brace my arms on the two bunks Seungmin, Jisung, Hyunjin, and Minho sleep in. For some reason Seungmin and Hyunjin are cuddling on Hyunjin's bed, and Minho and Jisung are cuddling on Jisung's. I don't remember them going to bed like that, so they must have woken up and moved. How cute. I bang my fists on the sides of their beds, and they begin stirring, wiggling out of each other's grips. 

   "If any of you are late I'm making you clean the bathrooms." I threaten, and as if those words are magic they all start hopping out of their beds and into the floor. Hyunjin is the first one out of the room, almost knocking Jeongin out of the doorway and onto the floor in the process. Woojin sits on his bed until all the rest of the crew leaves. Once Seungmin leaves with a quick "I'll be in the shower if I'm needed" he stands up and makes his way over to me.

   "So..." Woojin wraps his arms around my neck. He pulls me in to peck my lips.

   "So?" I smile and put my hands on his waist, leaning back so I can get a better view of his gorgeous face.

   "Is this meeting about that job we got yesterday?" Woojin whispers, lips pulled up into a delicate smirk. His thumbs run along the sides of my neck, causing a gentle shiver to run down my spine.

   "Yeah, it is." Woojin laughs,(more like giggles). I lean up slightly to put my forehead against his.

   "You do know it'll go over well, right? I was... excited when you told me." Woojin purrs. I chuckle against his forehead.

   "Baby, you get excited whenever I tell you anything." Woojin pouts at my words, "And besides, it's not you that I'm worried about. I know you would do anything with me and the kids."

   "Channie, you know Minho will be dying to do go on this job too. He's been itching for a bit of blood to spill for a while now." Woojin giggles again, and damn his giggle is adorable. Such an adorable man, who does such terrible things. If I wasn't in a highly secretive, dangerous gang that is more like a band of mercenaries with him, I would never be able to see him hurting anything.

  But anyways, I know that Minho, Felix, and Hyunjin will be excited for the job. Changbin I'm not sure about-he's never really liked these kinds of jobs since the big mishap-, but I'm not really worried about him. Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin are who I'm really in the dark about. They've never been on a big job like this. Hell, they've never been on any job like this. They're the sweetest out of us, and the easiest to be scared. 

   "Jinnie, I'm not worried about Minho. You know who I'm worried about." I mumble into his forehead, and he sighs.

   "I know, but nobody knows what they'll think about this job. If they don't want to do it, then we won't. But they've seen what we've done before. They know what we've done, and how we've gotten it done. If they didn't like what they saw, they would have walked. But none of them walked. They're all still here. Plus I think Minho has gotten Jisung into that pre-bloodlust stage where all Jisung wants is a little bit of chaos. Poor kid. His fault for dating a lunatic." Woojin chuckles, then pulls his forehead away from mine.

   "But anyways Channie, the biggest thing to remember is that we don't have to do it. If the others don't want to, you can just call the dude who gave you the mission, say 'Sorry, but not interested' and we'll never have to worry about it again. It's just a mission." Woojin explains. 

   I mean, I know what he's saying. I understand what he means. It's just a job, nothing is going to happen if we don't do it.

   "Yeah." I whisper, and we just stay together for a little bit. We stand, holding each other. Woojin knows I'm still uncertain about what I think, and he knows the best thing to do is to just hold me. Times like these, times where I really doubt my leadership abilities, are never easy for me to get through. He knows the best thing for him to do is to hold onto me, and make sure I'm okay. 

   It's about 4 or so minutes of us being still until Woojin sighs and pulls away.

  "C'mon. We have to go set up the meeting room. They're all going to need their own seats for this one." He says while taking my hand, and we walk out of the bunk-lined room together.

[Hyunjin's Point Of View]

   Once I was threatened with cleaning bathrooms, you best bet I got my ass out of the bunk room. Last time I cleaned bathrooms it was because Seungmin and I got into a fight that ended with a broken bed frame and a hole in the wall. Seungmin is a lot stronger than he looks. 

   But the fight was nothing compared to the bathrooms. You would think that 9 guys would know how to keep things clean, but you're wrong.

   Anyways, I run to the kitchen. I slide in front of the line of cabinets against the wall and open the one third from the left. I grab my favorite cereal bowl (one on the top shelf so that only Seungmin and I can reach it). Minho walks into the kitchen a few seconds later, Jisung in tow. He sits down at the dining room table, and pulls Jisung into his lap. I'm grabbing a box of fruit loops when he speaks up.

   "So, what do you think this meeting is about?" He asks. I hear him whisper something to Jisung, who nods and walks up beside me. I shrug.

   "No idea. It could really be about anything." I say, lackadaisically. 

   "Maybe they're finally getting married!" Jisung giggles out from beside me, and Minho and I laugh too. Jisung really is like a little kid.

   "It would be about time. They've already had seven kids." Minho joins in. I don't think that's what this meeting is about though. I look over at Jisung and see he is making coffee. Makes sense why Minho made him do it. Jisung makes the best damn coffee I've ever had. 

   I finish making my cereal and go sit with Minho at the dining room table. Just as I sit down, Felix and Changbin enter, giggling and clearly disleveled. Minho and I raise our eyebrows at each other.

   "Where have you two been?" Minho asks. It's pretty clear what they were doing, but we want to see what they say. You know, because it's funny to watch couples lie in an attempt to not get caught doing something wrong. Changbin looks at Felix, clearly concerned, and Felix shakes his head.

   "We were in the training room. Changbin forgot to grab his hoodie out of there last night." Felix points to the black hoodie grasped tight in Changbin's hands.

   "Is that why your top three shirt buttons are unbuttoned?" Minho asks Felix, eyebrow raised. Jisung and I giggle quietly, because oh man this is going to be so much fun to tease them about. Jisung walks back over to the dining room table, taking a small sip out of the mug in his hands. He sets the coffee down onto the table, and then wiggles his way back onto Minho's lap. Minho picks the mug up off of the table and takes a long sip out of it, eyes still connected with Felix's.

   "I-I always...sleep..like this." Felix stutters, but Minho just shakes his head.

   "That's what they all say~" I sing, and Felix flushes an even brighter shade of pink. Changbin turns around, muttering out "Don't listen to them babe. They're just jealous". Jisung and I make eye contact as he says it and burst out laughing. Really, me jealous of him and Felix? I'm actually quite happy with what Seungmin and I have, but thanks man.

    
   I'm staring at the table cloth lost in thought when I hear Felix whistle. I look at the chair he and Changbin are sharing (Changbin is sitting on Felix's lap). Felix is staring at the doorway, so I look there too.

   Lo and behold Seungmin is standing in the doorway, wet hair and that after-shower glow very prominent. That's just one thing though. He's wearing shorts that end above his knee and a bright pink t-shirt. And holy shit he looks fucking amazing. 

   Seungmin walks over to me and bends over to give me a hug. Jisung wolf whistles, and then slaps his ass. Seungmin reaches back behind himself to hit Jisung. Everyone else in the room laughs and I roll my eyes. I know his ass is fantastic, but could they please stop messing with my merchandise?

   I slide Seungmin onto my lap, which causes another round of giggles and whistles from around the room. Seungmin puts his arms around my waist and slides his head into my neck's crevice that is seemingly made for his head. (No, really. His head fits perfectly there). One lf my hands finds it's place on the small of his back. The other is laying on the back of Seungmin's neck, thumb slightly stroking in a calming manner.

   After a few minutes of chair cuddling, I pull my hand off Seungmin's back. I grab the spoon I had gotten along with my cereal, and Seungmin slides back away from my neck. He sees the spoon in my hand, and takes it.

   "Can I feed you?" He asks, so innocently. Currently I'm restraining myself from leaning forward and attacking his lips with mine, but we are in a public place and I can't.

   "Minnie, I can do it myself. You don't need to-"

   "Pleeeeeease Hyunjinnie? Can I?" Seungmin pouts. He knows he's my only weakness, and his pouts are like my kryptonite. I nod, and he squeals in joy. 

   Seungmin takes the cereal-filled spoon and holds it in front of my mouth. I open it slightly, most likely blushing the colour of a flamingo, and he shoves the spoon in my mouth. 

   Jeongin enters the room and gags. Seungmin slides the spoon out of my mouth, and we look at him.

    "Ew, you two are so gross. Actually, all of you are" Jeongin scans the room, starting with Seungmin and I, (Seungmin had basically began to straddle me while he fed me). He then moves his gaze to Jisung and Minho, where Minho is holding Jisung in his lap as if he were a small child. Finally he lands on Changbin and Felix, who are stacked Changbin on top of Felix, legs intermingled.

   "It's your fault for being so straight. Everyone else is fine, but you just gotta hate." Seungmin teases. Jeongin rolls his eyes.

   "You know I don't hate what you guys do because you're gay. If a guy and a girl were doing it I'd still be grossed out." 

   "Are you sure you don't hate romance in general? Are you asexual?" I join in on the teasing, and Seungmin elbows me slightly. I guess that was slightly too far on my part. Jeongin rolls his eyes and grabs a banana milk out of the fridge. He looks at the table, shakes his head, and sits on the countertop. I guess he didn't want to sit at a table filled with relationships when he's a lonely kid.

   Seungmin and I go back to eating, this time taking turns with who feeds the other with a spoon. While I'm looking at the cereal bowl to make sure we don't spill it, Seungmin taps my shoulder. I swivel my head towards him, and he kisses me. The cereal bowl falls on the table, because priorities, and I return the kiss. Jisung giggles beside us and Jeongin groans, but I don't pay attention to that. Instead, I focus on the precious boy on my lap. 

   He's such an amazing boy. He is the stars to my sky, the swing to my playground. I really, really love him, and have loved him ever since I found him. He's compassionate, sweet, kind, and just all around perfect. I don't know how or why, but somehow he loves me back. For some reason, he looks past what I do and still loves me for who I am. And, well, he isn't always happy with himself. Sometimes, he pushes himself away from the rest of us, saying he's not good enough, and he won't let us tell him otherwise. But every time it happens, I still try to get him out of his own head. I tell him he's perfect, that I love him, because I do, and he needs to know that. 

   Seungmin and I are practically making out now, and even though the two of us are enjoying it, the others really aren't. Something hits the back of my head, causing me to pull back from Seungmin. Everyone is laughing, including Seungmin. I look all around trying to figure out what just happened.

   "What the hell was that?" I all but scream. I look back at the table and see that a phone was thrown at me. An iPhone with a bright pink case. 

   "Who's ph-" I begin to ask who's phone was thrown at me, but then it dawns on me. Felix is the only one the house with this colour phone case. I smile. Oh, how Felix will regret throwing his phone at me.

   I pick it up with a smile, knowing exactly what I'm about to do. I put Felix's phone in my hoodie pocket, and hold Seungmin so I can stand up with him in my arms. Seungmin moves his arms to wrap around my shoulders, and I walk away from the table.

   "Oi, mate, it was a joke. We all just wanted you to stop so I threw my-" Felix pauses, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE" Felix screams, his voice ringing with both worry and anger. I take off running down the hallway, trying to keep away from the angered aussie. I turn down a few corridors, but I can still hear Felix yelling at me to give his phone back. 

   I eventually reach a practice room, (the one Seungmin and I normally use), and I open the door. I hop into the room and lock the door, falling down in laughter. Seungmin lays over me, slightly confused. Felix starts to bang on the door, telling me to give what I "stole" (I didn't steal anything, it was thrown at me).

   "Babe, what does he mean by 'steal'?" Seungmin looks down at me and asks. I look up into his eyes, chuckle slightly, and pull Felix's phone out of my pocket. I wave it in the air, and Seungmin's eyes expand to the size of plates.

   "Holy... He never leaves his phone anywhere." Seungmin takes Felix's phone out of my hand and taps the screen. But when the screen lights up, it asks for a password. 

   "Well..shit..." I mutter. Seungmin seems unfazed by the fact there is a password.  
   
   "Hyunjin, what is the one thing Felix loves the most?" 

   "Changbin" I answer, and Seungmin glares at me.

   "Be serious. It's not like he's dumb enough to-" Seungmin looks back up at me, and then looks back at the phone. He types in "Changbin" and it doesn't work. "I knew he wasn't that dumb. But what if..." He taps another few numbers into the phone, Changbin's birthday, and the phone unlocks.

   "Yes!" We both squeal, and Felix is hitting the door again. Someone must be with Felix now, because we hear 2 voices yelling for us to give it back. Seungmin starts navigating through Felix's phone, going through different apps, trying to find anything that will put some dirt to his name. We finally come across Felix's text messages. 

   "Whatever we find, we tease them for it. And if what we find scars us forever, we make fun of it so much they won't be able to talk to us anymore." I say, and Seungmin nods. He taps into Felix's messages with Changbin, scrolling up rapidly. We both skim the blurbs of text, finding only mundane topics, such as how much they love each other, a lot of heart emojis, and stuff about the gang. We scroll up for several minutes, and at this point I'm ready to quit. 

   "Seungmin, we've gotta just stop. I guess Felix and Changbin just don't have an interesting relationship." I stop looking at Felix's phone and instead stare at Seungmin. He nods, and continues to scroll up slightly.

   "Yeah, I guess you're-OH MY GOD" Seungmin screams and chucks Felix's phone across the room. I pull him into my arms, concerned.

   "Baby, what is it? What did you see?" I begin pelting him with questions but he just keeps his head burrowed into my chest. I pick Felix's phone off the floor and suddenly I understand what he saw.

   "Oh. My. God." I scroll up slightly, but it just gets worse. I put (more like throw) the phone onto the floor and pull Seungmin closer to me. I feel really bad for Seungmin right now. He's too innocent to see that stuff.

   "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN AND DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE. GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW." Felix screeches at us, and I pull away from Seungmin slightly. 

   "Baby, we probably need to go..." I whisper. Seungmin nods, and stands up. I grab Felix's phone in my left hand, stand up, and then grab Seungmin's hand in my right one. We walk to the door, and I unlock it. 

   Behind the door is a fuming Felix and an equally pissed Changbin. At least, I think because I'm not looking in their eyes for the next year.

   "Where is Felix's phone?" Changbin demands, and I lift the rectangular device up. Felix grabs it out of my hand without a single word.

   "Chan called for the meeting." Felix tells us. I nod, and pull Seungmin to the meeting room without saying anything. At this point, I need to commit a slew of mass murders to bleech my mind of what I witnessed.

[Time Skip- The Meeting]

   Seungmin and I sit down in our respective chairs, not sitting in one together because Woojin insisted everyone sit separated. Jeongin, Felix, and Changbin sit on the other side of the table while Minho, Jisung, Seungmin and I sit on the opposing side. Chan and Woojin head the table at the two ends. This already seems like an important matter of business.

   Everyone sits in silence, waiting for either Woojin or Chan to say something. The two seem to be having a telepathic conversation with each other, deciding who will start everything off. Eventually, Woojin nods at Chan and speaks up.

   "So, today Chan and I have some very important news to share with you all." He pauses, looking at Chan, "We were offered a job a couple of days ago." Everyone sits up a bit straighter after Woojin says that. A job? We got a job! That means someone wants us to do something. THAT MEANS I WON'T BE STUCK DOWN HERE WITH JISUNG FOR MUCH LONGER!

   "What kind of job is it?" Jeongin asks. You can tell he's excited. His eyes glimmer and he's clearly hiding a smile. This will be his first real mission. Chan looks at Woojin and sighs.

   "It's a blackout mission." Chan states, and most people in the room's smiles fall. Jeongin cocks his head, confused.

   "What's a blackout mission?" Jeongin inquires. 

   "It's an elimination mission. It means we're going to have to get rid of someone-or something" Changbin scoffs. Everyone who has been here for at least a year knows Changbin hates these kinds of missions. Jeongin's mouth falls into an "o" shape and he nods. 

   "Well, what-or who-are we getting rid of this time? Minho wonders, and a few others at the table nod at his question, thinking the same thing. Chan and Woojin stare at each other across the table, seemingly trying to concoct what they are going to say.

   "Well..." Chan begins to speak, and we all look at him. "We were asked to wipe out an organization." There are mixed reactions to that statement. Minho, Felix and I sit up in our seats, clearly excited. Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin are all slightly confused, not exactly looking scared, but more apprehensive. Woojin and Chan attempt to remain expressionless, but anyone can see the worry behind their eyes. Changbin is the only one potraying some sort of anger. Well, it makes sense to me. Changbin hates these kinds of jobs with a firey passion.

   "Well that's fucking fantastic. Who is it?" Changbin sneers. Felix puts his hand on Changbin's shoulder, but he just shrugs it off. Damn. Now, that means two things. One, Changbin is pissed that we're even discussing going on a blackout, and two, Felix is going to completely cut off from his boyfriend (yes, I know that's kind of harsh, but that's Felix for you). 

   "Well..." Chan sighs, worried. He shifts in his chair. "It's JYP." Several gasps ring around the room.

   "Didn't they manage Got7?" Jisung asks. 

   "Yeah. They did. Still do." I answer. I kind of look up to Got7. I mean, yeah, they are a mass crime unit responsible for hundreds of deaths, but most of the members are pretty cool people. Especially this one guy, Jinyoung. He's pretty awesome and I kind of am inspired by him. 

   "Oh, well that's fantastic." Changbin grumbles. "Really, really smart. You want to put us up against an organization that has more money than any of us have ever seen?" Felix puts his hand on Changbin's shoulder.

   "Changbin, that's enough." Felix speaks carefully, knowing that most things will rile Changbin up more.

   "No, it's not enough." He slaps Felix's hand off his shoulder. "JYP has more people willing to fight for the name of the company than we know of. We all have heard of Twice, of 2pm, Got7, we know how ruthless those groups are. How do you think they'll respond to us trying to take them down? We would be dead before we even touched the door." Changbin slams his hands on the table, anger making him say things he might regret later.

   "Bin, I- we get it." Minho stares at Changbin's eyes. Jisung has slightly curled into Minho, face pressed against his arm. I know that he's crying, the tips of his ears are red and by Minho's angered gaze. Changbin just doesn't catch on.

   "It's not enough. It won't be enough until you all-" 

   "CHANGBIN JUST SHUT UP!" Felix stands up, interupting the short angry male. Changbin stands up as well, pushing Felix back into Jeongin's chair.   

   "You do NOT tell me what to do!" Changbin growls. Felix steps closer to him, and cocks his head to it's side.

   "I'm not telling you what to do. I'm making sure you don't make yourself look like a bitch-oh wait. Too late-" Changbin slaps Felix, shutting him up. The room goes completely still, in shock of what just happened. Felix rubs his cheek.

   "Oh, babe. You just messed up" Felix chuckles. He punches Changbin in the face, the blow causing the other to fall over. Chan, Woojin, Minho and I all stand up, yelling at them to stop fighting. Changbin and Felix don't stop fighting, though. They continue to hit each other, knocking into the table constantly.  Chan rushes to seperate the two, but they continue to fight over him.

   Minho and I look at each other, simultaneously deciding to help Chan break up the fight. We slide over the table, jumping to the floor when it ends. 

   "Minho, Chan, get Felix!" I yell. 

   "Got it!" They both yell in unison. The two of them grab onto Felix, pulling him back from the table. I hold onto Changbin, attempting to hold him still, but he just kept squirming. Kicking flailing, thrashing in my arms to the point where I couldn't hold onto him much longer. I can feel him kicking his legs up to gain momentum in an attempt to knock me over.

   "Changbin, just stop, it's not worth it to fight me. You know what'll happen." I warn him, but he still thrashes in my arms. Minho and Chan are having the same problem I am, but Felix is putting up more of a fight than Changbin. While I'm watching Felix struggle, Changbin steps on my foot. I involuntary open my arms, and he slips out. 

   Changbin turns around, kicking my knee to knock me over. I fall, my head hitting the ground with a loud thump. He leans over, fist ready to hit me. His fist begins to lower.

   "EVERYBODY STOP IT!" Seungmin shouts. Everyone looks at him. When Seungmin shouts, it's serious. He never raises his voice, and at this point I'm scared for my owm self. Changbin's fist stops right above my face.

   "I swear. You two are acting like children." Seungmin walks around the table, shaking his head. He walks over to Felix, and yanks him out of Chan and Minho's grasps. He then lifts Changbin up off of me. 

   "You two. You made out for 12 minutes straight at yesterday's dinner and now you are trying to rip each other apart. What is wrong with you two?" Seungmin drops the two out of his grip. Felix and Changbin look at each other.

   "Now, about this mission." Seungmin steps back from everyone, walking back to his side of the table. He puts his hands on his chair and leans over slightly.

   "You guys are gonna let me speak. I don't want to hear any complaints, comments, concerns, anything until I'm done. Got it?" Seungmin says, sourly. He scans around the room with his eyes, cementing the fear in all of us. Personally, I'm about to cry because damn my boyfriend is terrifying sometimes. 

   "So. Here's the drift. This job, it's big. It's dangerous. There's a lot of risk with going on this mission..." Seungmin takes a breath, and Changbin opens his mouth. I glare at him, (mainly for his own saftey because Seungmin will kill him if he talks at this point), and he rolls his eyes.

   "And even though there is risk, there is more of a reward if we do it. Eradicating JYP means a major threat to the human race will no longer exist. Children will no longer have to witness their parents in a life of crime, they won't feel pressured to fall in the footsteps of their parents. Those children won't feel the things we have, they won't have to deal with some of the things we have. Doesn't that make everything worth it?" Seungmin stops talking. Changbin, Woojin, and Chan are all in their own heads, thinking about what he's saying. The room stays quiet for a minute, everyone just thinking. Chan breaks the silence.

   "I understand that good will come out of this, I really do. The problem I am facing is that I don't know if you, Jeongin, and Jisung are ready for this- if you want to do this." Chan mumbles the last few words, noticing Seungmin's angry look. 

   "You don't know if Jeongin, Jisung and I are ready for this mission?" Seungmin snarls. 

"No, Seungmin that's not what I meant. It's just that-" Chan tries to explain himself, but Seungmin is not having it.

"Don't lie to me. That's exactly what you think. You think that we're too young to do anything. You think we're too innocent, that we could never do anything to harm anyone. But guess what? You're wrong. I've been here just as long as Felix. I've been here for over two years, and you've never let me do anything. I don't know about the other two, but I'm ready for a little fighting. I'm not a baby." His hands are grasping his chair, squeezing all the stuffing into lumps. Normally I would attempt to calm him down, but I don't know if he would appreciate it right now.

"You know..." Jeongin speaks up, "Seungmin isn't off. We aren't children. I know I'm only 17, but you guys need to quit treating me, us, like 6 year olds. I want to do this mission." 

"Yeah. I'm with them too. I'm older than Felix. I've been here longer than most of you guys too. I deserve to go on a mission. A real mission." Jisung says, furthering Seungmin's argument. Chan is having another telepathic conversation with Woojin, seeing what his other half thinks. 

I turn my head away from Woojin and Chan to survey the others. Changbin and Felix are looking in each others eyes, holding hands. I knew they would make up soon. Minho and Jisung are kind of cuddling while sitting, (I don't know, it's hard to describe. Jisung has turned their chairs so that he can pull Minho slightly in his lap). I turn my attention to Seungmin. I look up to his face and a few things happen.

First, his beauty shocks the hell out of me because damn he looks hot. I know that's kinda weird because he's angry and I find that attractive, but oh well. The second thing I notice is that he's glaring at Changbin like he's going to stab him. I lightly tap his arm, and he shoots his stare at me. 

"I think you should sit down" I whisper. Seungmin nods gently, and pulls his chair out. He sits down while maintaining his glare at Changbin. I pull his hand into mine, and squeeze it lightly. Seungmin looks at me again, his rock hard angry face softening as he looks at me. With my free hand I reach out and rub his cheek. He smiles at me.

"I love you so much, but you're scaring the hell out of me." I whisper into Seungmin's ear. He giggles, and pulls back slightly.

"I apologize, I'm just tired of being treated like a little kid. I'm a big boy. I can go on big boy missions like the rest of you guys." 

"I know you can, I've been trying to get you in a mission with me for a while. But let's forget about all of that. There's an even bigger mission we might be going to together soon." Seungmin nods. And turns his attention back to Chan and Woojin, who seem like they've come to an agreement.

"You know, Jinnie, I think I'm going to remember I made you scared. Might be useful later." Seungmin smirks, not even looking at me when he speaks. 

What in hell did I just get myself into?

"Alright, kids. Here's the deal. We're going to vote." Chan declares. I look around the table, and everyone's reactions are similar. The majority of us wants to do it so we will. You can see the smile on everyone's face, knowing we'll get this job.

"But here is the catch." Woojin adds, "All of us have to vote for the mission, or else we won't do it." This brings commotion to the table again. There's only one person who doesn't want to do this mission. One! Everyone else is excited for this mission, and Changbin is holding us back. Most people at the table are glaring at him, but Changbin just keeps his eyes on his and Felix's interlocked hands.

"Okay. Glad to hear you all have no objections." Chan says, sarcasm ringing in his voice.

"One last thing before we vote." Minho pipes up. Chan glances over at him, a mix of worry and curiosity in his eyes. At this point, Minho could either make or break this for everyone.

"What is it?" Chan inquires.

"Were we offered any kind of compensation for our work? If we took the job, would we get anything other than satisfaction gor our labors?" Changbin looks up from Felix's hand when Minho asks his question. To be honest, Minho's question might have just saved our mission- depending on if we get anything good. Chan sighs.

"Well, I wad going to wait to tell you, but we were offered a significant amount of cash in exchange for the fall of JYP." 

"How much?" Felix asks, right eyebrow raised.

"Around 3 trillion won." Woojin answers. Holy shit. That's around 2.5 billion dollars in American money. I know that JYP is a really big and bad organization, but damn. Who could shell out that much money to us?

When Woojin tells us how much we could get from the job, everyone is suprised. Nobody was expecting it to be that much. From across the table I can hear Changbin mutter about the money changing things. We might actually be able to do this job now!

"Alright, so now that you have that knowledge, we're going to vote. Any final questions?" Chan looks around the table, and when nobody motions that they have a question, he continues.

"Okay. Everyone close your eye-"

"I am not closing my eyes. We're not babies, we're adults. If someone is going to not vote for this, we can all see it. We won't tease them like fucking twelve year olds." Jisung snaps. Everyone is taken back by his words. Not only did he snap at Chan, he also cussed. Minho looks proud.

"Nevermind then." Chan mutters.

"Okay. All in favor of doing the mission, raise your hand." Woojin says, finally getting to the voting. Before he finishes speaking, Seungmin, Minho and I have already raised our hands. Chan, Woojin, Felix, Jeongin and Jisung follow us slowly. And Changbin. He continues staring down at Felix's and his interlocked hands, and slowly raises his free arm. 

Sighs of relief and bright smiles go around the table. We're doing the mission. All nine of us are doing the mission. To be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm reeeeallly sorry I haven't updated recently. School's been a really big bitch recently and I couldn't deal with it. I'm trying to write more freqently, but I'm really busy. I promise you'll get another chapter before July though
> 
> (That was both a joke and not a joke at the same time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit...
> 
> Interesting
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like a lot of kissing and whatnot, I apologize in advance for part of this chapter.

[Minho's Point Of View]

Never did I ever think that the great, powerful Seo Changbin would give up on his opinion. Everyone knows that Changbin hates blackout missions because of last year's accident. Even the idea of going on another blackout mission has always been a no from him. One of two things changed his mind. He realized that he would be ripped to shreds if he didn't vote for the mission, or the money for going through with the plan called out to him. At least he conceded in the end. Good for him.

"The meeting is settled. You can all... go do whatever." Chan sighs, a smile splitting his face in two. He must be happy we're going through with the deal. The money will a be nice addition to our funds to revamp the bunker. You know, since it's still exactly like it was when it was built in 1923.

Jisung and I look at each other. We haven't had much time to be alone, training and small jobs keeping us away from each other. Good for the others, sucky for us.

Smiles crack upon our faces, and we both stand up. I give him a quick pec on the cheek, which earns several groans from around the room. 

"For the love of coke, if you're going to be all cute and gross, go to a training room" Hyunjin whines. Jisung glares at him.

"You and Seungmin made out at breakfast for at least five minutes. You have no room to talk." Jisung crosses his arms across his chest, emitting a very clear 'dissapointed mom' vibe. Hyunjin turns bright pink.

"That doesn't mean you guys can make out in here. I would like to keep one room of the bunker not defiled." Jeongin grumbles, and the room goes quiet. We're all thinking the same thing; this room has definately been defiled. Especially by Chan and Woojin. There's absolutely no way their late night 'planning sessions' have all been what they say.

"Anyways... we're going to go now" Jisung says, pulling me away from his body. He drags me to the doorway. 

"Don't defile anything you haven't defiled before!" Jeongin yells out at us, and the room rings with laughter.

"Don't worry. We'll only defile everything we've ever defiled before" I laugh, and the others laugh even harder. Well, Jeongin yelps in disgust, but the others laugh harder.

"Use protection!" Woojin shouts, and the laughter somehow get even harder. Jisung and I look at each other, my short baby's face completely red. He ducks out of the room with his head hung low.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I yell back at our oldest hyung, and the face he returns is a mix of amusement, shock, and concern. Jisung turns back around and hits me in the shoulder multiple times.

"Shut up, Minho!"Jisung pulls me out of the room, making sure I don't say anything else to embarras him. Woojin yells at us, telling us that we 'better be using protection because who the hell knows if either of you have anything bad' and that he won't 'take us to the damn hospital to fix whatever we do to eachother'.

We fly through a few halls in order to get away from our parent-like friend, nearly tripping on our own feet. Jisung lets go of my hand once we reach the bunk room, screaming a "catch me if you can". I smile to myself. This is definately payback for telling the others we don't use condoms. I deserve this, but it won't last long.

I begin to pick up the speed I had lost, chasing after my squirrel-like boyfriend. He turns down another hall, heading towards the training wing of the bunker. Jisung looks back at me from over his shoulder. His eyes open wide and he lets out a playfully scared screech. He can tell I'm gaining on him.

Jisung turns another corner. As he does, I smile. He just turned down the training wing's hall. Which means that I've basically cornered him. I shift into full speed, catching up to Jisung. He looks over his shoulder at me again, and as he does I grab him. 

I pull him into my arms, trapping him as he tries to wiggle to his escape. But it's futile. He can't evade my grasp. 

We fall to the floor, panting. Jisung stops wiggling, accepting that I've captured him.

"I can't belive you made them think we fuck" He pouts. I chuckle.

"Angel, they know we do" I say, thinking about all the times one of the others have walked in on us. Seungmin does it the most. Poor Seungmin. Although, it's kind of fair because I have definately walked in on Seungmin and Hyunjin. I might not have made myself known and backed out of the room quickly, but I know when I see two dudes fucking.

"Yeah, but it's not like you need to make it a known fact with everyone. They're going to start asking questions, and they're going to ask who tops and it'll be so awkward and they'll figure out that neither of us are constantly topping and it'll just be a big mess and-" Jisung rambles on and on, but I put my finger on his mouth.

"None of them are going to ask who tops. They're all pretty certain it's me. And also, nobody wants to ask their friends that." I explain to him. Jisung concentrates on my words, amd when I take my finger away from his face, he continues to look confused.

The room is quiet as Jisung continues to think, and I take that opportunity to play with the small boy in my lap's hair. He continually dyes it to 'look cool'-something I tell him will never work- and even though he's put enough bleach in his hair to clear walmart's supply out, his hair is still soft. Right now his hair is black, my personal favorite hair colour on him. Besides red. Red always looks hot on him.

"Minho?" Jisung breaks the silence.

"Hm?" I look in his eyes, but he's still spaced out, staring into space.

"Out of the other guys, who do you think tops?" He asks, completely serious and not ashamed of what he's saying. I'm slightly taken aback, not really sure if I should answer his question.

"Angel, I don't know-"

"No, think about it. Does Hyunjin seem like more of a bottom or a top, because he's damn clingy but he also has this switch he flips where he goes from teddy bear to hot murdeous daddy. Seungmin's cute and all but wow this morning he sounded like he could totally boss Hyunjin around in bed. And Felix, he's a gumdrop and Changbin's totally emo, but Felix has serious abs and Changbin acts like a dainty princess half the time. Woojin and Chan, I have absolutely no idea who tops. Chan has that whole 'gang leader' vibe about him but he's a total mom on the inside. Woojin is just all bear hugs and smiles- unless you give him a knife and then he could happily stab anyone." Jisung rambles out this whole shpele and I actually think about what he says. Especially how he called Hyunjin daddy. I mean he's not wrong but I didn't want to hear him say that.

"There's no way in hell Changbin takes it up the ass." I mutter, and Jisung sits up and looks at me.

"What do you mean? He's always climbing all over Felix, snuggling into him and all the mushy stuff bottoms do." Jisung states matter-of-factly, and I roll my eyes.

"You do that, and you insist that you're not a bottom." I sass back, and Jisung actually looks like he's getting angry.

"I'm not a complete bottom. I don't act like a bottom all the time. You bottom sometimes, and you know for a fact I can make you listen to what I say if I want you to." Jisung rants, standing up and looking adown at me with his arms crossed. I stand up, towering over him.

"I bottom when I want to, you can't make me bottom." I mock him, crossing my arms. Jisung raises his eyebrows, taken aback.

"Oh, really?" Jisung takes a step towards me. We're barely apart from each other.

"Yes, really." I take another step, and close off all space from between us. We're face to face with each other, staring into each other's eyes angrily.

All of a sudden, Jisung removes his arms from his chest, anger still in his eyes, and kisses me. He had to tilt up a lot, and both of his arms yanked me downwards to be on his level. I put both of my arms around him.

The kiss is really fast, mostly tongue and saliva. I can tell Jisung is the one in charge, his hands pulling me closer to him. Jisung pulls back just as suddenly as he kissed me, leaving me breathless and confused.

"Yeah. You only bottom when you want. I can't do jack shit to make you bottom. Mhmm." Jisung mocks what I said earlier, clearly mad at what I said.

"Okay, okay. Yes, you have lots of power when it comes to us. You have to capibility to make me bottom. I apologize." I put my hands up, surrendering. Jisung smiles, and kisses me again. It's a quick peck, and he pulls away istantly.

"That's what I thought." He smirks, standing in front of me. The two of us go quiet, just staring into each other's eyes. We both are smiling, but my smile fades away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jisung asks, concerned.

"We just had a fight caused by a conversation over which ones of our friends are tops." I trail out, not really wanting to admit to what just happened. Jisung is quiet for a couple more seconds, and then he bursts into laughter.

"We totally did" He giggles, and I smile again. I watch him smile and giggle, and it makes me laugh too. That whole fight was so dumb. Then, I stop laughing again.

"You said Hyunjin was 'daddy'. You... you called him a hot daddy" I look at Jisung, not sure how I feel.

"I did not" He scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"You totally did. You said 'Hyunjin goes from teddy bear to hot daddy'" I pout, not really mad. I guess you could call it whining.

"Are you jealous?" He asks, laughing again, "Do you want me to call you daddy?" He adds, his giggles out of control. I turn red.

"No. Not what I'm saying-" I shake my head no, as even though that sounds like something I might like once in bed, I do not want that to happen all the time.

"I know, baby. I was messing with you" He continues to giggle. I laugh as well, the situation all too funny. My jealousy can go screw itself.

We stand around and laugh a little longer. The situation begins to become a little more mundane, and eventually our laughter ceases. I pull Jisung into my arms, and we just hug. 

We hug quietly, not saying anything, absorbing each other's presences. My mind begins to drift off slightly. 

I look around us. We're in a big room, about the size of a high school band room, which has eight smaller rooms lining it. Four smaller rooms to each side. This is the training hall. It's where most of us- Hyunjin, Felix, Woojin, the whole gang- spend most of our time. 

We work out down here, learning how to properly fight. But we also hang out down here for fun. This big room is the biggest space we have, and it is perfect for a game night, or other fun activities.

Another big reason why we spend a lot of time down here is for space. Yeah, it's great living with all eight of your best friends all the time, but sometimes you need a little piece and quiet. Or, maybe you and your partner, (unless you're Jeongin), need some alone time. Which is exactly what you can get by claiming one of the eight classroom sized rooms lining the wall. Bad thing is they're not soundproof.

"Babe?" Jisung snaps me back into reality. 

"Yes, angel?" I squeeze his small waist with both arms, making him seize slightly and giggle.

"Can we go to room 3?" I raise my eyebrow at his comment. To say the least, that's the room we take when we want to commit... coitus. Which makes his offer sound kinda suspicious. Jisung laughs, and slaps my shoulder.

"Not like that, you hoe. I just like our little room better than this one."

"Mmmhmm." I say, which earns me yet another slap on the shoulder. And the second one was unneeded. It's his fault for making his question sound suggestive. He's dated me for over three years. He knows I'll hoe anything into something he didn't mean for it to be. 

I let go of the boy in my lap, and he stands up and stretches. He pulls his long arms up and arches his back, like a cat. I scramble up as well, pulling Sungie into a quick backhug.

"Let's go, kitten." I let go of him and walk to practice room 3, Jisung and I's prefered hang-out room.

"You make it seem like we're walking to New York. We're walking eight meters to our left." I hear him mumble behind me. 

I laugh, and press the button that shows the room is occupied. Pushing the door open, I show Jisung into the room before I come in.

We walk to the center of the room, looking at the surroundings we've seen for the past three years. I still can't get over how three and a half years ago I didn't know much about gang activity, let alone there was an active underground gang community living underneath the streets. And now, I'm here. In a pretty powerful gang. Where I'm not only the best fighter, but also the main torturer. My life is so fun.

Jisung pulls me to him, attempting to crush me within his arms. However, his arms can't crush anything besides a teddy bear, so no real harm is done. 

"I love you. So much." He whispers into my ear. His words warm my heart, and I can't help but to wrap my arms around his smaller form as well. 

"I love you too. More than you know." I say back. I can tell he heard me because he tightens his hold around me, squeezing me. I've learned what the squeeze means over our years together. It means trust, it means love, it means acceptance. 

We stay together for some time, just holding each other close, gently rocking side to side. I slide my right hand up his back slowly, reaching into his hair and massaging his scalp gently. He falls into me more, completely relaxed. I've also learned that he likes it when I pet his hair. Which, I have to say, is adorable. 

Jisung begins to hum the tune to a song. The song being a classical piece by Bach. I don't know why, but recently Jisung has been obsessed with classical music. Not that I'm complaining. The music is almost as soothing as his voice.

"Hey babe?" Jisung leans backward a little bit. I open my arms a little bit more to let him have a little bit of wiggle room.

"Yeah?" We stare into each other's eyes. Smiles are exchanged between the two of us.

"Now that we have that job, I need to learn a few things." He coos, sweetly. 

"What do you need to learn, Angel?" I caress Sungie's cheek, and he leans into it, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Well, we're going to be up against JYP. Which in turn means we're going to be up against Got7, Day6, and Twice. They're not going to just let us in when we arrive. They're going to put up a fight." 

"And?" I ask.

"I'm going to need to fight back." Jisung says. I freeze. My hand slowly drifts from Jisung's face, hanging beside my hip. My other arm, which is still located around Jisung, goes completely stiff.

Those words scare me. I don't want him to fight. I don't want him to get hurt. I can't let him fight. 

"Absolutely not." I step back slightly, dazed by the thought of him going against someone like Jackson Wang, someone with so much power.

"Minho, you wouldn't let me go against them not knowing anything, would you?" Jisung argues. 

"I plan on you not going against anyone. I can't risk you getting hurt." I turn around, looking at the wall of mirrors reflecting what's going on. I can see the hurt on his face, the anger on mine. No. Not anger. Extreme worry. Worry of loosing someone close to me. Worry of losing him.

"Babe, you can't make me sit on the sidelines. We're going into this mission together. You know all of us have to go against other people if we have any chance of winning." Jisung cries. I can see his face's emotions evolve from hurt to anger while I stay silent. Jisung puts his hand on my shoulder and spins me around to where I'm facing him.

"You voted for us all to do the mission. You knew what that entails. You still do. Teach me how to fight."

"No." I shut him down immediately. I won't do it. I can't. 

Visions of Jisung being cornered float into my head. The images pull tears to my eyes. I lift my arm up to wipe them away, but stop in the process. I let my arm fall back down beside me. My silence lasts as the scenes in my head play out. 

"Fine." He lets go of my shoulder. "I guess I'll get Hyunjin or Chan to teach me. They realize how important this is." Jisung begins to storm out the door, and I snap back to reality, realizing what he just said.

"You will not play that card on me." I snarl. Jisung turns back around and stares at me in the eyes.

"I'm not playing any card. I'm just making sure that someone prepares me for what will happen because you won't!"

"Jisung, it's- it's not that I don't want to teach you. I just don't want you to get hurt." 

"You don't want me to get hurt? Have you gotten it through your thick skull that if you don't teach me how to fight- if nobody teaches me- I might get even more hurt? I need to be able to defend myself at least." He steps closer to me, and grabs one of my hands. 

"Look, I know how much I mean to you and-"

"You have no idea what you mean to me." I interrupt him, "You have no idea how much I love you. How much I need you." I choke out the last few words. Another image floats through my head. This time, Mark Tuan has him in a headlock, and I don't reach him in time to save my angel.

"You are what I love the most in this world. I care about you more than I care about myself. I wake up to see you, to be with you. To see you get hurt would be my own suicide." Yet again, as I speak it feels like someone has began to taper my air supply off, choking me. I take a shallow breath.

Jisung stops everything he's doing. All the anger washes off his face, leaving an emotion I can't describe. He hugs me. He latches himself to me, arms around my neck, head on my chest. I realize I'm shaking like a leaf, somehow unable to calm down.

"Before we met two years ago, I was alone in the world. Both of my parents left me for dead in the streets, and I was living off of odd jobs I could get anywhere. The underground, mainly." I shudder, more tears streaming down my cheeks, "Whenever I'd get through an assignment, the money I'd get would last for a couple of days, a week if I barely ate. The... the money stopped being enough to live on. I couldn't stay in the streets anymore, so I looked for bigger jobs. The old drug deals were nothing compared to the new jobs I had to do; torture and even more unspeakable things." My voice barely came out, the tears saturating my words. Jisung continues to be quiet, tears of his own slding down his cheeks as well.

"I knew what I was doing wasn't right, but it was the only way I could survive. I slowly became emotionless. It was exactly how I thought hurting others would be; dehumanizing. Any sense of morality left in me slowly disappeared" A sqeaky sob escapes me, "And then, you show up in the middle of my job, telling me that I can't kill the person I needed to because he was 'your friend'." Jisung and I both let out a sad laugh. It's true, I almost shot Hyunjin. It wasn't like I knew him, I just did what I was told.

"You were so brave, it snapped me out of my own head, and I felt a little bit of humanity in me again. You stood in between my gun and Hyunjin, and were so damn insistant that if I wanted to shoot him, I'd have to kill you first." I recall, the tears in my eyes slowing.

"I saw your face and I knew you weren't what everyone said you were." Jisung whispers, breaking his silence. I look down at him, confused.

"People talked about me back then?" I ask, and my angel nods and laughs.

"Oh, yeah they did. People said you were the most ruthless person to ever exist. You didn't care about anyone or anything, and could execute anyone you wanted." Jisung sighs.

"And you still got in between Hyunjin and I?" I ask, astonished. We haven't really talked about that night like this before.

"I couldn't leave Hyunjin. Even though he's an annoying pain in the ass about ninety percent of the time" Jisung nods, "And I can clearly remember seeing you and thinking 'there's no way this is Min'. You looked more sad than anything. Face blank, but beautiful."

I look at Jisung, taking in everything he's saying. Even back then, he stood up for what he thought was right. He's not a little kid. But, being stubborn enough to stans in between two people who are trying to kill each other won't help him out in the feild. He's right. He needs to know how to protect himself.

"Minho, baby, I know you love me, I know you love me a lot. But I know you know that I'm going on this mission, and I'm going to have to defend myself. If you don't want to teach me, then that's okay. I'll go to someone else, not because I'm mad, just because I need to know how." Jisung whispers into my shirt, looking up into my eyes as he finishes. 

Even though I know he's going, and he needs to protect himself, my head spins, full of him fighting. Wave after wave of Jisung being hurt in such cruel ways crashes through my mind. I feel several tears flow down my cheeks, some straying down my neck. I seem to be shouting in my mind, screaming at myself to stop, to calm down. But I can't. 

The images get worse, becoming more and more graphic. Jisung being teamed up on by multiple people. Jisung being mauled by all of Got7. Jae, from Day 6, slamming his head against the ground, leaving him to bleed out. All the while, I'm just standing, held back by some invisible force.

I look down at Jisung. His eyes are big and bright, staring straight back into mine. Another tear falls from my eye. Jisung's hand reaches up and brushes it off of my face. I pull him into me again, holding him as tight as possible. 

If I really love him, I need to make sure he's safe. He is going to be in the mission, and to make sure he's as safe as possible, I'm going to have to make sure he's ready for anything. I'll have to train him. 

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. Jisung pulls away from me slightly. Enough to look at me in the eyes.

"Babe, don't be. I understand that it's not that you don't want to train me. You're scared. And I am too, but-"

"Angel" I interrupt, and take a deep breath in. "I'm sorry because you're right. You need to be able to fight when the time comes. I'm sorry that I let my thoughts get the better of me. When you said you needed to learn to fight, I realized how real the situation is. We are going against some really, really powerfull people. People I don't think I have a chance against. And if I don't have a chance..." Another tear rolls down my cheek. Thinking negatively won't get us anywhere. I push all the nasty things in my mind aside, and start talking again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I"ll train you. I'll teach you everything you'll ever need to know about fighting, and more. I'll train you so well you'll be able to kick anyone's ass- excluding mine."

"Does that mean you'll train me well enough that I'll be able to kick Changbin's ass?" Jisung smiles.

"I'll train you so well you'll be able to kick Hyunjin's ass." Jisung snickers. I can tell he's excited for that. Both of them have had it coming for a while.

"Under one condition." I say. Jisung raises his eyebrow.

"Which is?" He inquires.

"We do things my way. Exactly my way. Whatever I ask you to do, you do it. Right then, right there."

Jisung continues to stare in my eyes. But this time, the stare makes it seem like he's looking for something within my eyes.

"Alright. If that is your only condition, then I am happy to abide by it." I lean my forehead down to his, smiling. 

"Okay! When can we start?" He asks. I pull away from him.

"Right after you change. Trust me, you're not going to want to wear skinny jeans through this." 

"Okay!" Jisung begins to pull his shirt off of him.

"No, not in here. You don't have other clothes in here. I meant go to your closet and change there." I quickly stop him. Even though I would love to see what's under his shirt, (I have before, I'm sorry but I'm a MinHoe), we still need to train and I get sidetracked easily. 

"Ohhh, okay. I understand now." Jisung begins to skip out of the room, but stops just as be reaches the door.

"What do I wear?" He asks, clearly puzzled.

"Umm, any kind of t-shirt and sweatpants. Or athletic shorts. Whichever one you prefer." I explain, and Jisung's face brightens again.

"Oh. Okay!" He opens the door and skips out.

"I'll set up while you change!" I call after him. I hear his voice reply, (what he said I have no clue. Probably 'okay' or something like that). 

I start pulling things off the metal shelves lining the walls. This'll basically be his first time learning how to fight. I say basically because a few years ago Chan tried to teach him, but that operation failed. It failed so badly.

I pull a mat out if the closet, a few jumpropes from the lockers lining the walls, and I move a punching bag into a better place. Just a few things I think I'll need to gage his real skills. While I'm moving a few things around, Felix and Hyunjin step into the room.

"Hey, mate, you alright? We kinda heard you and Sungie yelling at each other earlier. And we just saw him skipping around like it's his birthday not even a minute ago." Felix asks, cautioned. I guess he might think I'm angry.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Jisung just asked me to teach him how to fight." I reply, opening a closet door. I walk into the closet, stopping at a metal rack. The rack is covered in various weights, each ranging from five to seventy five pounds. I try to lift it, but it is slightly too heavy and I can't move it too well. I look at the two boys standing outside of the closet, telling them to help me wordlessly. They both stumble into the room and assist me in picking the rack up.

"Seungmin asked me to do the same thing. I kinda froze for a second. Made me realize that he's actually going to have to go up against some bad people." Hyunjin says as we maneuver the rack through the room. Now that I think about it, I could have just got a few weights off the rack and set them down. It's not like Jisung's going to be able to pick them all up today. We set the shelves down on the opposite side of the room, keeping it against the wall to keep the floor space open.

"Yeah. I did the same thing. Except I told him no at first, and he didn't exactly like that." I recall the conversation I just had with him. I regret talking to him like that, but I wasn't thinking rationally. I was too scared. Too scared to loose him.

"Speaking of him not liking things, I've noticed that he's being much more open with his opinions lately. Is that your doing or?" Felix interjects. 

"No. I guess he's finally realizing he doesn't need to appease others when he doesn't like what's happening." I smile.

"About time." Hyunjin coughs. I look at him, the smile on my face leaving instantly. My eyes stare into to his with anger.

"Excuse me?" I ask. It sounds like he just insulted my angel.

"I just meant that Jisung lets himself be a doorstop too much. Seungmin does too. I'm really proud of them for how they acted at the meeting today. Jeongin too." Hyunjin explains. It's clear he's panicing in his tone, trying to repair his statement so I won't beat his ass. Which he knows I'll do if he doesn't fix what he said.

"Well," I sigh, deciding he didn't mean anything bad by what he said, "Jisung always tries to be perfect for everyone else. He wants to make sure others are happy before he is happy. And I've been trying to change that, but it's taking a while. I've decided that I need to keep him happy at all costs, to keep him out of harm's way." Felix pulls a mat down from the wall and rolls it out on the floor.

"And is that why you said no to training him?" The aussie asks.

"Yeah. I thought that if I just protected him, kept him out of the fighting, he wouldn't get hurt. But he's going to need to fight. We all will." 

"Well, mate, I'm glad you realized that. Going against JYP won't be easy." Felix sighs.

"Yeah. Jisung will be all good. You're training him, so he'll probably end up a better fighter that Felix." Hyunjin says, and Felix punches him on the shoulder. 

"I could beat your ass if I wanted to." Felix grumbles.

"As if. Both Chan and Minho have knocked you out before. Hell, Seungmin picked you up like a puppy not even an hour ago. You couldn't even fight Seungmin off, and he hasn't had any realt training" Hyunjin retorts, and the two start to lightly smack each other.

"I couldn't fight Seungmin off this morning because if I did, everyone would be trying to kill me at once. I'm not allowed to hurt any of the innocents in this place. It would be a death sentence if I did. Also, Seungmin is strong when he needs to be. Your broken bedframe tells us that." Felix growls, and pushes Hyunjin. Felix's last sentence catches Hyunjin off gaurd, and he turns red.

"He-that-the bedframe wasn't broken like that. It happened-"

"Okay, knock it off." I break the two apart. I am not revisiting the conversation Jisung and I had earlier, and that sounds like exactly what was going to happen. A small glare is exchanged between the boys, and then they both start laughing.

"You two are crazy." I mumble. Felix looks at me, still smiling.

"Are you really calling me crazy? You're the one who volunteers to torture answers put of people. If anyone here is crazy, you are." He giggles out.

"Incorrect." I look over to the door, and see Jisung. He pushes the door open and walks over to my side. He takes my hand, and holds it in his own.

"We're all fucked in the head. That's why we're here." Jisung states, blank-faced. The rest of us start smiling and laugh, but Jisung's face stays cold. It's kind of terrifying.

"What? No person in their right mind would join a gang. Especially this one, where we basically are mercenaries." 

I mean, I have to give it to him. We really do act like mercenaries. We've taken out a bunch of organizations, gotten rid of a few bad people. All for money. I guess we are pretty crazy.

"I... guess you're right." Felix mumbles. 

"Yeah." Jisung snaps. Hyunjin and Felix look around, clearly intimidated by my squirrel-faced boyfriend. 

"Well...um..." Hyunjin stares at the ground, an awkward feeling washing through the room. Everyone kind of just looks around, adverting eyes from meeting other eyes. 

"You guys need to train." Felix coughs out. Hyunjin nods along.

"Yeah, so, we're going to-" Hyunjin starts to back out, pulling Felix along with him.

"Yeah, we're going to g-" Felix mumbles out.

"We're going to leave" Hyunjin says, and he pulls Felix out the door without saying goodbye.

Jisung and I look at each other, serious. Jisung does look intimidating when he doesn't smile, more intimidating than I ever would expect from him. Jisung's lips pull into a smile, and we both laugh like hyenas. I double over, my stomach churning from laughing so hard.

"Th-they left like that?!" Jisung cackles out. I nod, laughter sealing my eyes shut.

"They were so intimidated by you that they left. I get that you looked intimidating, but wow."

"But they made it so awkward with how they left!" Jisung falls over while laughing, and I catch him. 

We keep laughing for a few more minutes, stopping and starting whenever we look at each other's faces. Once the cackles end, Jisung looks up at me, a happy smile spreading over his face.

"What's up with you, boo?" Jisung does a mixture of laughing and cringing at my question.

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. I get a giggle in response, and Jisung sits up and faces me. He grabs both of my hands and holds them in his own.

"I'm thinking about you. And me. Together. How I'm really lucky to have you. How I'm really lucky that you love me." 

"Angel, if either of us are lucky to have each other, it's me." Jisung opens his mouth to interject, but I stop him, "No, listen to me for a second. You know how I am. You heard me earlier. You've seen me on the job, you've seen me work on people in the twisted way I do. And yet you still love me, you still stay with me and my psychological crazyness." I take one of my hands out of Jisung's, and caress his cheek. Jisung rubs against my hand, a small smile plastered across his face.

"Baby..." Jisung climbs into my lap, "I will always, and forever, love you. No matter what." Jisung sets his head in the crook of my neck. His arms wrap around my waist, locking me in place. 

"Thank you, angel."

"Please. Don't thank me." Sungie whispers into my ear. I mumble an okay back to him, leaning forward into my smaller boyfriend. 

We sit in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, taking in each others presences. After some time, Jisung slumps down further into me. He hums some song, which is slow and peaceful. I close my eyes, immersing myself in his melody. His voice is so clear and soothing that I almost fall asleep. I say almost because once he finishes humming, Jisung pulls back.

"I thought we were supposed to be training." He says. I groan because, yes, that's true but I really would be okay with pushing that back a bit and continuing to relax. It's not like we get to do this often.

"We are training." 

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah. We're training in how to be in a happy, healthy relationship." I state, and Jisung giggles. Which in turn makes me giggle because his laugh is infectous. Jisung pulls away from me and stands up. He looks down at me and extends his hand.

"I think we've gotten the gist of that already. We don't need any more training on that subject for now." I groan, falling back onto the floor. I close my eyes and roll over, so that now I'm laying face first on the floor.

"I don't wanna." I ancounce, speaking like a small child would. Jisung, yet again, giggles. He walks to in front of me, and crouches. 

"Well, Mister 'my main job is torture', you promised me that you would train me. And as an operative of a highly deadly gang, I happen to take promises very seriously."

"You would have sold me if you didn't call me 'Mister 'My main job is torture'" 

"Really? What should I have called you?" Jisung inquires.

"Mister Lee. Or Mister Min. Or mister Ho." I answer, and Jisung chuckles.

"You want me to call you 'Mister Ho'?" He says, a smile across his face. I shrug. "Well, maybe one day we can call you 'Mister Han'"

"Say what?" I look up at him. Jisung starts laughing like crazy. I sit up.

"Did you just propose to me? Was that what you did?" I barage him with questions, but the only response I get is laughter.

"No-I-I was just being funny. No proposals." Jisung manages to say through bursts of giggles.

"Alrighty then." I mumble, finding hold on the ground to stand up.

"At least not yet..." Jisung mutters while straightening up.

"What did you just say?" 

"Nothing." Jisung smiles, feigning innocence. 

Trust me. I heard what he said. But for now, I'll just make him think I didn't. Give him a false sense of security. Then, when he leasts expects it, I'll use it against him. How? No idea. Why? An even bigger mystery. But it'll be useful some day. 

I pull Jisung over to a punching bag. The bag itself is a little worn out, faded spots covering it from days when all I wanted to do was hit someone. But violence between other members isn't exactly something we tolerate down here, so the bag is what I use. It works pretty well. I just imagine the face of whoever I want to pummel is printed on the bag. (It's normally Changbin or Hyunjin).

"Punch it." I say. Jisung looks at me confused, but puts himself into a position and hits the bag. I make a motion for him to hit the bag again, and he does. 

"Your form is off." I point out. Jisung drops his arms back to the side and turns to me.

"Well, I haven't exactly ever been trained before, now have I?" He spits out, eyes rolling.

"You haven't, but I kind of expected you to know how to throw a punch correctly. You know, being in a gang and all" I retort. Jisung pouts, but I know it's mainly to make me feel bad.

"Here. I'll show you how to stand correctly. And then I'll help you punch something, so that you don't break your wrist whenever we get into a big fight." I twist Jisung to face the bag again, bringing his arms up to sit in front of his face. I straighten his back, smack his ass- just for fun- and step back.

"There ya go, angel! That's perfect." I beam. Jisung's hands stay in place, and he smiles.

"Now how do I throw a punch?" He asks, genuinely curious. I supress my urge to facepalm. No wonder Chan failed at training him. He's clueless.

"Well, what you do is you cross your left arm across your body like this..." I demonstrate the action, sliding my left fist out in front of my face. I punch the bag lightly, and then turn to Jisung. His eyes are squinted in concentration. He repeats the motion I made, hitting the bag yet staying in place. 

"Good! That was good." I pat him on the back, smiling. His squirrel-esqe grin flashes back at me.

"What's the next thing to know, captain?" Jisung giggles out. My eyes roll in my head. This kid learns one thing and suddenly thinks he knows everything.

"Angel, just because you manage to punch something once without breaking your wrist doesn't mean you can go on to the next thing. You're going to have to work on your punches for a while before we move on." Jisung pouts, his cheeks puffing out.

"Fine. Boring, but fine" The boy sighs, fists making contact with the bag once again. He looks at me for approval, and I smile.

"I'll stop you if you do sonething wrong, just keep swinging. You're doing great." I say, cheering him on. Jisung nods, turns his head back to the bag, and launches another punch. I watch his movements extensively, making sure to not miss any small detail.

Jisung throws thirty-five punches with each of his hands before I stop him.

"Did I mess up?" He looks at me, slightly worried. I shake my head.

"No, you didn't mess up. I just think you've gotten the hang of hitting a stationary target. Let's see if you can hit something that moves." I spin Jisung around, so that he's now facing me. His left eyebrow raises, slightly confused.

"Are you asking me to hit you?" Jisung smiles as he speaks.

"Yes. When we go to take down JYP the gaurds won't just be standing there. You're going to need to hit them while they're moving." I step back onto the mat rolled on the floor, pulling him with me. Jisung's eyes squint, making him look slightly more squirrel like, and he cocks his head.

"So, instead of calling Changbin or Hyunjin in here for me to spar with, you want me to fight you?" Jisung questions, keeping his face completely void of emotion. I smile and burst into laughs. I would love for him to fight one of those two, but he doesn't know much and they wouldn't be good sparring partners for him. They'd either go too hard or too easy on him. And that wouldn't help him at all.

"Yes, I think it would be best if I'm the one you try to fight first. I won't go too easy on you that it's pointless, but I won't go so hard on you it's ridiculous." I pat Jisung's shoulder reassuringly. Unexpectedly, the boy takes my arm and throws it off of him.

"Who says you'll need to go easy on me?" He sneers, sevierly angered. Damnit. What have I done.

"Well it's not like you'll be major compitition to me. You're brand new at this." I try to backtrack my way out of the situation, but I'm just making it worse. Jisung grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me down so that I'm eye level to him. 

"Just because I'm new at fighting doesn't mean I won't be good at this. Okay? Don't underestimate me. You know me better than that." He lets go of me, and pushes me away from his body. He puts his fists up in a position to punch me.

"Let's go, babe" Jisung sneers. His actions shock me, and I slowly bring my own hands up. As soon as my hands stop moving, Jisung throws countless punches at me, moving up and down randomly so I don't know where he's going to go next.

He does a very good job at keeping me unable to counter him, his stream of punches moving continuously. He eventually lands a punch in my stomach, pushing me back slightly. I knew he was punching hard, but it actually really hurt.

"Ouch..." I mutter, hunched over. Jisung has stopped attacking me, probably worried he almost killed me. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Jisung kneels down beside me, his voice wavering.

"Yeah. Kinda. I mean, you did punch me in the stomach." I laugh, sitting down to catch my breath again.

"Sorry. I just got a little upset, I didn't really want to hurt you." Jisung rambles on, leaning onto me. He traps me in his arms, upset at himself that he hurt me.

"Baby, let's think here. I've been torturing people for years, I've talken punches a lot harder than that before." I try to to assure him that he's fine for about the 7930th time, and he laughs a little.

"When you put it like that, I guess that makes it a little better." Jisung smiles, and pulls away from me. I raise my eyebrow, knowing the smile across his face very well.

"What did you do?" I ask him, my eyebrows sinking down. Jisung's smile widens, as does my concern.

"Nothing, yet..." He giggles. I go into full panic mode, slightly terrified for my life. The last time he said that Jeongin's computer exploded in his face when he tried to open it. The poor kid just wanted to play Overwatch. You can assume Chan was mad at Jisung.

"Jisung, angel, what are you going to do?" I say calmly, slowly trying to stand up. Jisung shoves my back to the ground.

"This." Jisung slams himself into me and kisses me. It's not what I expected at all, but in a good way. I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer to me, basically making him sit on my lap. The kiss isn't gentle, which is suprising, but it's rough and nothing like Jisung would normally initiate.

Jisung's hand goes underneath my shirt, and he runs his fingers up and down my stomach. His hand goes up, and then down, venturing lower and lower each time he makes another pass. I shudder against him, and lean into his touch. Jisung giggles, sending another wave of electricity through me, and I shudder again. I can't explain it, but his laugh is both the cutest and hottest thing to me.

"Jisung..." I pull back from the kiss slightly, trying to hold myself back from letting my emotions take the better of me.

"Yes?" He smirks above me, faking innocence. He slides down my neck, kissing and biting down the side. He latches onto my sweet spot, sucking and biting on it. I squeeze his hips, holding in my moans.

"What's all of this about?" I pant, breathless. Jisung ignores me, continuing to suck at my neck.

"Angel..." I pull him back from my neck, a smirk still plastered over his face. He giggles, his adorable giggle so innocent. Even in this situation, his giggles make me think he's a pure, innocent kid. But that's the biggest damn lie I've ever heard.

"What is it hyung?" He says, tilting his head to the side as he continues to mock me. I groan, his words doing things to me. He knows what that does to me.

"What do-fuck, angel, hold on a second-what is all this about?" I studder as Jisung goes back down on my sweet spot. He bites around my neck, chuckling as he works his way back up to my ear.

"I'm just making up for hurting you" He whispers into my ear, biting my earlobe as he speaks. I hold back another moan, Jisung's voice deep as he talks.

"That just seems like a cheap excuse for you to pin me against the ground" I sass, and Jisung immediately pulls back from me, all emotion void from his face. I gulp, his sudden change terrifying me.

"I don't need an excuse to pin you against the ground." Jisung snarls, eyes squinted. I take my hands off his waist and interlace my fingers with his.

"I'm sorry angel, I didn't mean that-" I try to backpedal, but Jisung doesn't listen, and instead slams my hands to the ground. He pins them above my head, and leans down to whisper into my ear again.

"This is me pinning you down. This is what you say our friends think you do to me when we're alone." Jisung kisses me roughly, pushing my hands into the matt below us.

"Don't even think about moving. That wouldn't be a very good idea." He growls, removing his hands from mine and sliding them down the sides of my body.

"Jisung-"

"Hey dumb and dumber-WHAT THE FUCK?" Hyunjin slams the door open, and I push Jisung off of me. He steps into the room, clearly devistated by the scene on front of him, and Seungmin steps out from behind him. The tall red head looks at the two of us on the ground, suddenly folding in half from laughter 

"I am so glad I made you open the door." Seungmin cackles, suprpising the rest of us in the room. Hyunjin looks at his boyfriend, clearly confused.

"You just walked in on two of your best friends fucking and you're laughing?" Hyunjin gawks at Seungmin as he laughs. Seungmin looks up at his boyfriend, shaking his head.

"First of all, they have clothes on so they weren't fucking YET, second of all, I'm laughing because you owe me money." Seungmin looks over at the two of us on the ground.

"What do you mean I owe you money?" Hyunjin looks at Seungmin, and then at Jisung and I. I sit up and look at my own boyfriend, wh is smirking at Seungmin.

"Jisung was on top of Minho. Minho looks like he's been mauled by a pack of tigers." Seungmin laughs. I look at Jisung, who is still smirking.

"The hell do you mean I look like a pack of tigers mauled me?" I ask, standing up quickly and running to the mirror on the wall across from me. I immediately know what Seungmin is saying.

My neck is covered in large purple hickeys. I touch my neck, a sting emitting from each bruise. I turn around to look at my small boyfriend, who is looking at the ground, smirking.

"You did this on purpose!" I point at him, face flushed.

"I have no idea what you mean." Jisung says innocently. He totally did this on purpose, I juwt know it.

"Minho hyung, I can tell you are... suprised by the situation here, but I must say, that shade of purpe looks lovely with your skin colour." Seungmin holds in a laugh, and part of ne wants to punch him. I supress that urge and look at Jisung, who is also holding back a laugh.

"You are in big trouble," I state pointedly. I turn to Seungmin and Hyunjin, still peeved, "Why did you walk in here in the first place?" Hyunjin, who is still very red in the face, nods quickly.

"Woojinie hyung wanted both of you to go to the surface with the rest of us. We need to buy a couple things before we go on the mission, mainly for Jisung, Seungmin, and Jeongin." Hyunjin turns to Jisung.

"We have to get the three of you fitted for your go-go suits." Hyunjin giggles. Jisung stands up quickly, and hugs Hyunjin.

"We're going clothes shopping?" Jisung giggles excitedly. Hyunjin nods, jumping up and down with my boyfriend.

"Can you like, not act like two gays going shopping for a minute?" Seungmin mumbles. The two jumping boys stop bouncing, and look at him with emotionless faces.

"I'm making you try on at least twelve more suits because of that comment, mister." Jisung scowls, eyes both playful and cold.

"Whatever you say, you dumbass squirrel." Seungmin says, rolling his eyes.

Seungmin and I walk out of the room, Hyunjin and Jisung following. I hear the two of them whisper behind Seungmin and I.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you two, we didn't hear anything so we just walked in." Hyunjin whisper-giggles.

"It's okay, I was planning on leaving him hanging anyways." Jisung responds, causing both of the two behind us to burst into a giggle fit.

Of course he was.


End file.
